You Give Me Fever
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Tonks’ depression is seeping in deep; people are dying, they’re at war, and Remus refuses to return her love even though he feels the same way about her as she does about him. One rainy nigh, Tonks falls ill and Remus takes care of her.


**Title: **You Give Me Fever**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Remus/Tonks with an appearance by Charlie Weasley**  
Rating: **NC-17 **  
Warnings: **Public sex, angst.**  
When: **During HBP**  
Summary:** Tonks' depression is seeping in deep; people are dying, they're at war, and Remus refuses to return her love even though he feels the same way about her as she does about him. One rainy night after an Order meeting, Tonks falls ill and Remus takes care of her.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. Though, I'll gladly take any Weasley (*cough: Charlie*) that she sends my way. **  
Author's Note: **This was written for week 03 of hp_smutday using the prompts 'You give me fever, spanking, and rain'.

Tonks stood in the doorway of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, looking out at the dark, wet night, her hair a disgusting shade of brown. She was thinking about Remus again. Her hair always seemed to mock his when she wasn't paying attention.

She was a smart girl, too smart to be standing out in the open like this, especially at headquarters, but she hadn't been herself in quite some time. Tonks was quite literally love sick. Or depressed. Take your pick.

A hard sting, followed by the sound of a smack, erupted from her arse and she jumped, turning to find a grinning Charlie Weasley. "Moody told me you weren't being vigilant enough and to close the bloody door before He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named waltzes in here and has your head first."

Tonks didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you."

Without a glance back, Tonks slammed the door behind her, not noticing the figure that had been lingering, watching her, and stepped down the steps of the porch and out into the storm. She tilted her head to the sky and watched the drops fall down, getting them in her eyes, nose, mouth, everywhere, as the water soaked through her clothes and to her skin.

Tonks sighed, her hair morphing back into its natural blond. Morphing where Muggles could see, good one.

Another sigh.

Shaking out her hair, which only made it stick to her forehead. Tonks decided that she didn't care and made her way towards home. She didn't feel like Apparating, and she could use the time to think.

Normally she would jump in the puddles, but Tonks wasn't normal anymore, not since _him_.

Remus had screwed her up by telling her that he loved her but that they couldn't be together. And then by telling her that he didn't really love her and that she was a silly girl because he didn't want to love her. All out of duty or some crap. He was too scared to be happy. 'Old and a werewolf' her arse. He was scared, plain and simple.

And she was the one paying for it.

She couldn't get over it, either. There was a huge, black hole in her heart and it was painful. More painful than being thrown around in training, than the Cruciatus Curse, than anything. She wanted to die most of the time and she didn't have the energy to care to change it.

Her glass was empty and there was no filling it until Remus gained some courage.

She stopped, a block from her flat. There was a tiny park with benches and she wasn't ready to go in yet, so she sat down. It wasn't as if she could get any wetter.

Tonks pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of them, trying not to think, which was harder than it sounded.

"You'll catch your death out here."

"What do you care? You don't love me, remember?"

Remus had followed her, that arse. He had no right to and his being here only made things worse.

There was a long silence and then he sat down. "You know that isn't true."

"Admitting it out loud, are you?"

Her tone was bitter and angry, because she was in fact bitter and angry, even if most of the time she couldn't feel anything. The bitterness and the anger killed her ability to feel most of the time, but there were beginning to rear their ugly heads.

"Nymphad-"

"Don't you dare. You don't have the right to. Not anymore."

"Dora-"

"Stop it, Remus. Go home. Leave me be. Isn't that what you wanted? Out of my life? Let me have some peace. Seeing you when I'm required too is bad enough, now you're just pouring salt on the wound."

His expression was hurt, but she couldn't see it, she refused to look at him. Looking at him made it hurt more. He was too beautiful and it reminded her of the love.

Her body gave a small shudder, the cold now down to her bones.

"Here, take this," Remus wrapped his wet, tattered coat over her shoulders, his fingers lingering.

"We should get you-"

Tonks cut him off, her lips pressing hard against his.

She couldn't help herself, he was so close and she was a sadist. And she'd missed the feel of his lips.

It was all his damn fault.

Remus, for all his protests, kissed her back. His hands framed her face, holding her in place, while his tongue darted out to explore her mouth.

Tonks' fingers moved to grasp his shirt, slipping from the water.

She had to have him. All of her pent up aggression needed to go somewhere and what better place to go than the reason for all of her pain?

For all of her recent passive aggressive behavior, Tonks still knew how to overpower a man. Pushing up against him, she forced herself onto his lap, her knees straddling his body.

"Tonks-"

"Remus, please." Her voice was pleading. She needed this. Even if it would hurt more in the morning, she needed to feel this now.

Something flashed in his eyes and he nodded, pulling her down into another kiss.

Her fingers made quick work of the clingy clothing that separated them. A belt here, zipper there, and soon they were exposed enough to make this work.

She was thankful for his coat; it would keep them less exposed.

Her fingers grasped onto his hair as she slid him inside of her. A nearly silent cry escaped her lips. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be filled in some way. After a long moment of relishing the feeling, Tonks began to move over him, her mouth finding his for another kiss.

Remus large hands pushed up her shirt, finding her breasts. He gripped them roughly, pushing up into her as best as he could, grunting.

"Remus, I-"

"Me too." He kissed her again, to keep her from talking.

She rode him harder, faster. She wanted for every inch of him to fill her and for it to never go away. It would, as soon as this was over, but she wanted some part of him, for as long as she could have it.

His mouth left hers and his lips wrapped around her nipple. A small jolt went through her body, landing at her middle. She called out his name in a moan as his mouth sucked, his tongue flicking.

And she pushed against him harder, her walls clenching around him.

"I'm going to-"

"I know." It would be over far too soon.

Tonks sped up. If he was going to release then so would she.

They both came, moments later, Tonks refusing to quit riding him until he went flaccid inside of her. Catching her breath, she held him against her breast, his mouth still savoring her taste.

Her eyes closed and a tear fell down her cheek.

"We should get you inside."

She nodded. Inside. Bed. Then he'd be gone.

Numbly, she removed herself from him and fixed her clothing, wobbling a bit as she stood. Remus took hold of her, worry in his eyes.

"Come here."

An old, broken werewolf he was, but he could still carry her up the stairs to her flat.

Tonks held onto him tightly, because she didn't want to let go. And because she was freezing. Her body was shaking involuntarily, her teeth chattering. Perhaps staying out in the rain for so long hadn't been the best idea.

Once inside, Remus carried her to the loo. He detached her from his body, with some effort, since she refused to let go, and set her down on the counter. Remus turned the shower up as hot as it would go without scalding their bodies and removed her clothing first, then his own.

He waited until the room was filled with steam to carry her into the stall. Holding her close, he let the water was over them, warming their bodies. Once Remus could feel the blood running through his veins again, he ran a washcloth over her skin, then his, before turning the water up to the hottest it would go. He stepped back, letting it hit her. She was still shaking.

Tonks turned to him, still feeling cold. Her hand moved to touch his cheek and she leaned up, placing a small kiss on his lips. After a moment, she pressed herself against him, wanting as much as she could get.

Remus broke the kiss and shook his head.

She tried to argue.

"Tonks, I'm afraid my body doesn't recover quite so quickly."

Right. They made pills for that, which he was probably aware of.

"You need some warm clothing and blankets."

Tonks nodded numbly, the cold returning as soon as the water was turned off.

She followed him into her bedroom after drying off and pulled on an old t-shirt before climbing into bed. Remus tutted after her. "I said warm-"

"It's boiling hot in here," she complained.

Somewhere between the shower and her bed, it had risen twenty degrees.

A frown crossed Remus' features. He touched her forehead and sighed. "You're burning up."

"Told you." She curled up into a ball, wanting nothing more than to sleep with him there, taking care of her. The bed shifted and she felt his arms around her.

"I'm going to stay, make sure you're okay in the morning."

Tonks nodded, half asleep.

"Promise me you won't leave?"

"I promise."

She smiled.

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"You gave me a fever."

He cracked a small smile.

"I suppose I did."


End file.
